Nanostuck
by Steventheman
Summary: Iji Kataiser is certainly far away from Earth - She is now with these weird aliens called the trolls. Dan Kataiser has appeared in some girl's rather cool house and luckily for him she's friendly. They need to work out how they got there...
1. Sector Four

_Hello. I made this up when I was bored._

_For the purposes of storytelling, all video game references were removed and it's basically like it happened in real life. If you know what I mean.  
_

_I'm not that good with crossovers.  
_

_CONTENT WARNINGS: Strong Language, light violence, psychological trauma.  
_

_-Steventheman  
_

The Tasen soldier hit the ground, his facemask cracked and leaking lavender blood. Iji stood to deliver the final blow, her shoe covered in his blood. She aimed the machinegun at the back of his head. She shook at the blood on her shoe.

"Sorry." Iji cried.

She blew the soldier's head off and his Nanofield was assimilated into hers.

She walked through the facility. Dan's security cameras tracking her as she attempted to avoid confrontation - Hiding under tables when soldiers entered the room, trying to knock them out, distracting them from a doorway so that she could slip through.

Then she saw a strange teleport pad. This one had a pattern on it and was taking up a lot more space than the ones she saw a few sectors back. She stood on it and it activated.

But she did not reappear at the facility. She was in a different place entirely.

Iji looked around in the dark room. There were shelves with boxes tipped on the floor. There were strange, almost alien computers. She looked out a small window and saw a almost lunar surface with other buildings in the distance. She looked up and saw a great blue sun that hurt her eyes.

Wherever she was, it wasn't Earth.

Iji opened a door into a well lit corridor, she looked around for Tasen. None.

"Uh...Hello? Is there anyone here?" Iji called out. Her voice echoed through the corridor.

Iji raised her Nanogun to her shoulder and started advancing slowly down the corridor. She walked to another door that was slightly ajar. In there was more computers and shelves. But there was a great tank with wires hanging inside. It was filled with yellow liquid and had a giant monster inside. Iji recoiled and slammed the door shut. She continued walking down the corridor.

"Hello?" Iji called out again.

"Who the motherfuck was that?" she heard a young man's voice.

"Who's that?" Iji lifted the Nanogun to her shoulder.

"Where are you, sis?"

"Dan?" Iji lowered her gun.

"Who?"

A tall, thin, grey alien with large horns walked through a door at the end of the corridor. He couldn't have been older than thirteen. He was wearing a black shirt with the symbol of Capricorn on it.

"Who are you?" Iji aimed at the alien. "Tell me who you are! Now!"

"Don't motherfucking harsh out, sis! Name's Gamzee." the alien held his hands out in front of him.

"Right..." Iji lowered the Nanogun again. "Where am I?"

"I'll be honest...I don't know either!" Gamzee's appearence was scaring Iji a bit. His large yellow eyes were giving her the creeps. "I'll go take you to my friends!"

"Uh...Okay..." Iji cleared her hair from her eyes.

"You never went and introduced your-motherfucking-self!"

"Uh...My name's Iji..."

Iji and Gamzee walked to a teleport pad.

* * *

"Look who I motherfucking found!"

Another alien turned from his computer. He had a purple cape and highlighted hair. His horns were small. "Who's she?"

Two others turned from their computers, a boy and and a girl. The girl had one eye and a robotic arm. One of her horns was forked at the end. The boy was very large and had a pair of broken sunglasses on. His right horn was broken.

"Who are you?" said the girl.

"She appears human." said the boy.

"She says her name is Iji." said Gamzee. He pointed at the caped alien. "This here is Eridan."

He pointed towards the boy and the girl. "This is Vriska and Equius."

"Pleased to meet you, Iji." Equius said. He stood up and walked to Iji with his hand out.

"Yeah. Hi." Vriska turned around and continued typing.

"Um. Hello." Iji shook Equius' hand. "What aliens are you?"

"We're trolls. Our planet was destroyed and we are the last 12 survivors. Well, technically 11. Our leader is the man over there, Mr. Karkat Vantas" Equius pointed towards a boy that Iji had not noticed. He was staring in disbelief. His horns were tiny.

"Who the almighty fuck are you and why are you here?" he shouted.

"Uhh..." Iji turned to face Karkat.

"Jegus Christ you sound like that crippled asshole! Always stuttering!"

"Well maybe if you gave me the chance to talk!" Iji snapped. "I just stepped on a teleport pad and now I'm here with all of you. What's going on?"

"Wait. I am confused." Equius looked to Karkat for an explaination and found none. "Tell us your whole story."

"Well...This is what my brother told me: Six months ago an alien race called "Tasen" invaded a military facility I was visiting and killed everyone inside...Including my entire family..." Iji closed her eyes and tilted her head to the floor. "I was forcibly made a soldier by the remaining staff and within minutes of coming out of a coma I had to fight the Tasen even though I didn't want to!"

"More aliens? Fucking hell."

Vriska turned around. "But the Reckoning on Earth happened today!"

"What?" Iji turned to Vriska. "What's a Reckoning?"

"When the game destroys a planet. It happened to Alternia and Earth."

"Alternia? That your home planet?"

"Yeah. Anyway I'm helping this kid here."

"There were survivors?" Iji ran to Vriska's computer and looked at the screen. There was a live feed of a 13-year-old human boy. He wore square glasses and was wearing a suit. "Who is he?"

"John."

Iji typed into the chat program. The handle the girl was using was ArachnidsGrip. He was using the handle EctoBiologist.

* * *

_AG: Hello?_

_EB: vriska?_

_AG: No. My name's Iji._

_AG: What's going on, John?_

_EB: iji? you another troll?_

_AG: No, I'm a human. What's going on?_

_EB: is vriska there with you?_

* * *

Vriska pushed Iji out of the way and typed.

* * *

_AG: Yeah, it's me John._

_AG: There is a human girl here called Iji. Do you know her?_

_EB: no..._

_AG: Anyway, she says that she just came from a military facility and she was fighting aliens called Tasen._

_EB: tasen?_

* * *

Iji took over the keyboard again.

* * *

_AG: Yes._

_AG: They invaded Earth six months ago._

_EB: no they didn't._

_EB: earth was destroyed today. i saw it happen. i only know about the trolls._

_AG: Right..._

_AG: I'll tell you what happened to me first._

_AG: I was with my family in a military complex. I looked at the clouds since they were glowing. Then I saw lasers destroy the city. I passed out and woke up six months later. I was made into a soldier against my will, and my brother Dan's been helping me understand my new abilities. What happened to you?_

_EB: uh..._

_EB: today's my birthday, and there was a game called sburb._

_EB: my friends and i played it and the world ended. we all ended up on different planets but we are still able to communicate. vriska's been helping me too._

_EB: wait, my friend's pestering me._

* * *

There was a long pause.

* * *

_EB: jade just told me she found a human!_

_AG: Really?_

_EB: yeah. he is 16, he's with jade and she says he's trying to find his sister iji!_

_AG: Dan?_

_EB: hold on. i'll get jade now._

* * *

There was another pause then another window popped up. Jade had the handle GardenGnostic.

* * *

_GG: hello?_

_AG: Dan?_

_GG: no im jade._

_GG: nice to meet you! :D_

_AG: Can you get Dan?_

_GG: okay!_

_GG: sis? Iji?_

_AG: Dan? Where are you?_

_GG: i'm with Jade. i saw you disappear and when i couldn't find you anywhere in the building i made a run for the same teleporter. when i appeared though it was in this girl's house._

_GG: she said that the world ended._

_AG: Same here. I think that something very strange has happened. I'm with a bunch of aliens!_

_GG: Tasen?_

_AG: No, they're called trolls. They seem friendly enough._

_GG: i wouldn't trust an alien as far as i throw one. they all seem to be trouble._

_AG: Okay...Listen Dan, what should I do now?_

_GG: i guess that you should try not to die i guess. if these aliens are friendly enough then i guess you can trust them..._

_AG: Will you be okay with Jade?_

_GG: yes. i stole a pistol from a dead body just in case. Jade has a sniper rifle and we're set for ammo. if anything happens i think she can take care of it._

_AG: That's good. I'll talk to you later Dan._

_GG: okay. keep safe Iji._

_AG: You too Dan._

* * *

Iji logged off from the conversation.

Eridan turned around and stared at Iji.

"Can I help you?" Iji eventually said.

"Oh. No I'm all right here Iji." Eridan said quickly.

"Huh..." Iji eyed Eridan suspiciously.

"Care to know how our romance works?"

"Jegus Eriderp." said Vriska. "You know this human for five minutes and you're flushed for her!"

"Sorry?" Iji looked at Vriska.

"Flushed. Red." Vriska said

"What does that mean?" Iji asked.

"I'll have to ask Karkat to explain here."

"Red means he wants to take you to his respiteblock and fill pails with you forever and ever." Karkat said, looking at Eridan mockingly.

"A pail? What's a bucket have to do with this? What's a respiteblock? Why am I with you and not other humans?" Iji looked angry now. She held the gun tighter.

"Fucking hell...Humans...Right. Our reproductive systems rely on pails and what happens is that-"

"What?" Iji cut Karkat off. "So this guy...Eww! No damn way! Not with an alien and certainly not with an child!" Iji looked absolutely disgusted at Eridan. She recoiled from him.

"Eridan, stop creeping the poor human out." another alien stood on the teleporter. She was wearing a red skirt and had short hair and her horns were fairly large. "Hello. My name is Kanaya."

"Uhh...Iji."

"Oh. Hello Iji, I will warn you of Eridan now; He's a bit of a pervert."

"Shut up!" Eridan turned around from his screen.

"You are! Don't fucking deny it!" Karkat stood in defence of Iji. "You've even tried it with Nepeta and you didn't even know her name you raving douchebag!"

"Don't call me a pervert you asswipe!" Eridan stood up. His chair fell on it's back as he did. "And why are you always acting as Nepeta's damn knight?"

"Hey now." Kanaya walked in between them. "No need to fight."

"Sirs. I insist you two calm down. We have a guest." Equius looked over his shades at Karkat and Eridan. His baggy eyes startled Iji.

"Oh yeah, well listen you hoofbeastfucker. I can't give two shits about a Human Anomaly!" Karkat snapped.

"What did you call me?" Iji loomed over Karkat. "That's the name the Tasen use for me."

"Well I don't know about any Tasen. What the fuck is a Tasen, anyway?"

"Then how the hell do you know it!" Iji dropped her Nanogun and held Karkat off the floor by his throat.

"I guess it just popped into my think pan! Now get your stupid damn hands off me and go back to angsting over Taser or whatever the fuck they are!"

Iji dropped Karkat. He struggled for breath and looked at Iji, almost as if he was trying to burn his anger into her very soul.

Kanaya held the bridge of her nose in her right hand.

"I can't leave any of you alone for one minute, can I?"


	2. Jade's Tower

_Sorry it's short, I've had absolutely zero time to write anything and I figured I should just get an update out._

_-Steventheman  
_

* * *

"So, Jade is it?" said Dan, sitting on a pile of stuffed toys.

"Yeah!" said Jade, sitting on her bed.

"Name's Dan. Dan Kataiser. Where the hell are we? And I really need a piss, where's your bathroom?" Dan checked the pistol he stole from a mutilated human soldier.

"I don't have one..."

"Then how do you...Don't answer that. Anyway, where's Iji?"

"Iji? Who's that?"

"My sister, I saw her teleport and now she's somewhere around here I think..."

"Oh...I haven't seen her anywhere around..." Jade looked down at her shoes.

"Also it's really cold around here, you got a jacket?"

"Not any that could fit you or not look stupid on you...Also what's with your leg?" Jade pointed at Dan's shirt wrapped around his leg.

"I got shot by a Tasen soldier. This hurts like a bitch."

"What's a Tasen?" Jade looked both concerned and confused.

"Aliens. Bastards. Destroyed Earth's biosphere with a giant, coordinated Alpha Strike six months ago. Killed my father and my younger sister. They need to die, every single one of them."

"But Earth wasn't...Earth was destroyed by meteorites...Today."

"What? What day is it?"

"April 13, 2009."

"You're lying."

"No, it's true. Look at the calendar."

"Okay, this is a funny joke, now tell me the damn truth."

"I'm not joking!" Jade cried out in protest. "You're being a real asshole!"

"Look, I'm sorry." Dan looked at his wound. "I've just had no one to talk to for six months which wasn't about my sister gatting turned into a damn cyborg soldier and I know her. She's not a violent person, she faints at the sight of blood and...I saw her crying when she killed some Tasen soldier."

"Dan..."

"The worst part is that it was the only option. They couldn't turn me since my body wouldn't have taken the extensive upgrades...I would prefer that I was turned rather than her..."

"Are you okay?" Jade reached over to Dan.

"...Yeah...Let's go..." Dan cocked his pistol. "What do we have to do now Jade?"

"I'm waiting for Dave to contact me."

"Right...You got a empty bottle anywhere?"

"Yeah..." Jade threw Dan a large plastic bottle. "Make sure it doesn't overflow."

"Sure." Dan walked out the bedroom and into a small closet.

Jade jumped up from her bed and opened her Lunchtop. She noticed a message from John.

* * *

_EB: jade! are you there?_

_GG: hey! :D_

_GG: i found a survivor!_

_EB: holy shit, really?_

_EB: i'll tell dave and rose right now!_

_EB: wait, vriska's messaging me._

_GG: okay._

_EB: there's a girl called iji at the other end. she needs to talk to "dan."_

_GG: that's the guy!_

_GG: i'll get him now!_

* * *

Jade messaged Iji.

* * *

_GG: hello?_

_AG: Dan?_

_GG: no im jade._

_GG: nice to meet you! :D_

_AG: Can you get Dan?_

_GG: okay!_

_GG: sis? Iji?_

_AG: Dan? Where are you?_

_GG: i'm with Jade. i saw you disappear and when i couldn't find you anywhere in the building i made a run for the same teleporter. when i appeared though it was in this girl's house._

_GG: she said that the world ended._

_AG: Same here. I think that something very strange has happened. I'm with a bunch of aliens!_

_GG: Tasen?_

_AG: No, they're called trolls. They seem friendly enough._

_GG: i wouldn't trust an alien as far as i throw one. they all seem to be trouble._

_AG: Okay...Listen Dan, what should I do now?_

_GG: i guess that you should try not to die i guess. if these aliens are friendly enough then i guess you can trust them..._

_AG: Will you be okay with Jade?_

_GG: yes. i stole a pistol from a dead body just in case. Jade has a sniper rifle and we're set for ammo. if anything happens i think she can take care of it._

_AG: That's good. I'll talk to you later Dan._

_GG: okay. keep safe Iji._

_AG: You too Dan._

* * *

Dan looked at Jade and smiled.

"She's alive!"

* * *

"Hello..." said the man in red and blue glasses. He had two pairs of tiny horns.  
"Hey!" said the girl wearing goggles with normal horns.  
"Hey there..." said Iji. "Who are you?"  
"Sollxth Captor."  
"Feferi."  
"Okay...Listen I heard from that shouty guy that you're the main computer guy around here...Can you help me?"  
"With what?" Sollux adjusted his glasses.  
"With that whole chat account thing you have...I need one to keep contact with Dan."  
"Who? Whatever, I'll help ya." Sollux led Iji to an unused terminal. "You ever useth one of these in your life?"  
"Sure." said Iji. "I crack these things all the time."

Sollux looked jealously at Iji, then sat the terminal brought up the chat program. He clicked on the New Account button. He clicked through various warnings and notices and arrived at a form sheet.

"Fill in the boxes with your name, age, E-mail addressth and what you wanth your handle to be. That should do ith." Sollux got up from the chair and Iji sat down. She entered her full name, her age, E-mail address and then chose a handle that Dan would recognise: NanoPacifist.

She then clicked the Create Account button and was logged in. She messaged Jade.

* * *

_NP: Jade?_  
_GG: iji?_  
_NP: Can you help Dan create an account so we can keep constant contact? It's quite important._  
_GG: sure! ill call him now. hes admiring my grandfathers old collection of rifles_  
_NP: Sounds dangerous for a young girl._  
_GG: im 13!_  
_GG: and i know how to shoot a gun! i just don't like fighting_  
_NP: Me too Jade..._  
_NP: I didn't ask for this._  
_GG: i know. dan told me_  
_GG: but you were the only person who was able to get upgraded..._  
_NP: I know._  
_NP: While I was in that facility, I was determined to stop the Tasen._  
_NP: I wasn't afraid to kill...I just didn't want to. I feared what I would become._  
_GG: makes sense. maybe you should talk to rose about this..._  
_GG: shes the smart one out of all of us_  
_GG: ill get her now._

* * *

Iji flicked her long hair from her eyes. She looked over at Sollux and Feferi who were talking about what happened to Alternia. In many ways Iji sympathised and felt sorry for her hosts. They're only thirteen and they've seen the entire destruction of their home planet. At least she was older when Earth got destroyed.


	3. The Meteor

_Christ, I'm sorry that this took a long time. School is getting in the way. Usual stuff applies, but updates will start getting more frequent and that's something I'm aiming for._

_-Steventheman  
_

* * *

Eventually a message window opened on Iji's terminal. This girl's handle was TentacleTherapist. Iji double-took at the name.

_TT: Yes? Jade informed me of a human staying with the trolls?_

_NP: Are you Rose? I'm Iji Kataiser._

_TT: Yes, that's my name. Rose Lalonde._

_TT: I'm pleased to make your aquaintance._

_NP: I just needed to say some stuff and Jade said you're the smartest out of all of them._

_NP: I'd talk to my brother Dan but he's unavailable right now._

_TT: I'm the smartest?_

_TT: Only in certain fields, I'm certainly not as mentally advanced in robotics or marksmanship as Jade and I cannot work a turntable or be such a master of irony like Dave. I also cannot cook or have the physical strength of John._

_NP: I'm not all that smart. I dropped out of college despite my father saying that I should stick to it and all I really know now is how to avoid a fight, shoot a gun or kick someone's head off..._

_TT: That's a valuable skill to have._

_TT: A fight can get messy and dangerous._

_TT: Like the fight I recently had which ended with someone's eyes getting stabbed out with a pair of knitting needles._

_TT: That both felt good and bad._

_NP: Yeeaahh...Anyway, I'm just having difficulty adjusting._

_NP: Like I'm still under threat of the Tasen._

_TT: Tasen?_

_NP: Aliens. The Earth I came from was destroyed by them._

_TT: Ah._

_TT: This might be a sign of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder._

_NP: Oh no._

_TT: PTSD is or was suffered mostly by soldiers after combat, but there is or was a small fraction of children who's abuse was so horrible they developed the condition._

_TT: Sufferers experience realistic flashbacks, nightmares about the event and hypervigilance._

_TT: Triggers mostly include the sounds, sights, smells and even the feel of the traumatic event._

_TT: You were a soldier, correct?_

_NP: ...Yes..._

_TT: I see._

_TT: There isn't a lot I can do since I am not there with you to talk to you personally. I wish there was a way to rectify this but we are in different universes._

_NP: Whhhaaaat?_

_NP: Then how am I talking to you?_

_TT: I do not know, myself._

_NP: ..._

_NP: I know there's no Tasen here and the trolls are friendly. But I keep thinking that a Tasen force is going to kill us all._

_TT: The Tasen aren't here, Ms. Kataiser._

_TT: They're gone now. I can assure you._

_NP: I know...They're on Alternate Earth._

_NP: ...I miss Mia..._

_TT: Mia?_

_NP: My little sister. She was killed in the attack._

_TT: I'm sorry._

_NP: It happened six months ago...But it still hurts._

_TT: Were you and Mia close?_

_NP: ...Yes._

_NP: Excuse me..._

* * *

Iji held her face in her hands and began to cry loudly. Sollux and Feferi got up and ran towards her.

"What's the matter?" asked Sollux. He flung a reassuring arm around Iji. He looked at the conversation. "Oh...Shit..."

"Uh...Don't cry Iji..." Feferi stood, unsure of what to do. She called over Karkat.

"What's going on now?" Karkat saw Iji. "Oh..."

Iji raised her head and took Sollux's arm off her. She got up and ran to the teleport pad. She left her Nanogun on the desk.

Sollux sat at Iji's computer.

* * *

_NP: oh 2hiit._

_TT: What's wrong?_

_NP: 2he just ran off cryiing._

_TT: Oh..._

_NP: ii thiink 2he's really upset about that miia giirl._

_NP: iim sollux, by the way...And the rea2on you haven't met me ii2 becau2e hone2tly ii dont want to talk two you._

_TT: Hello Sollux. Nice to meet you too._

_TT: Someone better tend to her._

_NP: KK and FF just took off after her_

_NP: EQ ii2 here now_

_TT: EQ?_

_NP: Equiiu2._

_TT: I haven't met him._

_NP: Oh._

_NP: ii'm hopiing 2he doesnt get lost iin the lab._

_NP: thii2 lab ii2 way two biig._

_TT: I wouldn't know about that._

_NP: make2 2en2e._

_NP: anyway ii got to go make 2ure everyone2 fiine and 2hiit._

_TT: Good luck with that._

* * *

Sollux logged off Iji's account and got up from the chair. He picked up the Nanogun, which took great strength. He looked around the empty room. He sighed, walked over to his terminal, set the Nanogun down on the desk next to him and logged on.

"Mr. Captor?" said Equius eventually.

"Yeah?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Check on that human." Sollux said wearily.

"...Okay." Equius walked to the teleporter in the centre of the room and disappeared in a flash of light.

After about 10 minutes a small girl wearing a cat ear hood with a slightly cleft lip teleported in. She had small horns. She wore a green trenchcoat two sizes too big for her, a black T-shirt bearing the Leo symbol and a pair of worn and dirty trousers. She silently stalked up to Sollux like a lion hunting it's prey.

"Nyan!"

"FUCKING HELL!" Sollux jumped up from his chair and ran backwards about a foot away. "You scared the shit outta me!"

"Sorry..." the tiny girl looked at the floor. "I was only playing a joke."

Sollux took a minute to compose himself. "...Dammit, you just scared me that's all..."

The girl perked up. "It was a funny joke though right?"

Sollux looked at the little girl and her adorable smile and couldn't bring himself to say that he found it really immature and stupid. "Yeah, it wasth pretty funny Nepeta."

Nepeta meowed like a cat in happiness. She looked at Iji's Nanogun on the desk next to Sollux.

"What's that?" Nepeta walked up to the Nanogun and studied it's every detail.

"It's that human's weapon. She left it here when she ran off." Sollux looked at the gun. "It weighs about a thousand fucking tonnes, I don't know how she holds it with those tiny arms."

"Maybe she is a really strong kitty!" Nepeta was tempted to click some buttons but resisted. "Like me! Maybe we could hunt together one day!"

"Doubt it. I looked at her conversation, she's really averse to killing..."

"Oh." Nepeta looked down at her socks.

"I'm going to be busy here NP, so do something to amuse yourself while I do this."

Nepeta walked away to her own terminal and logged on. When Sollux was sure she wasn't looking he looked at the gun. There appeared to be a slot that didn't belong on it because the technology didn't match. He rooted around in a box full of cables by his feet for a correct cable. He eventually found a cable close enough to . He brought up a window which had a text log on it.

_KL-53 CYBERNETICS EXPERIMENT_

_CONDUCTED:__ 12/09/11 - 03/03/12_

_LOCATION:__ SECTOR 1, DCMPFR MILITARY RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT FACILITY, [REDACTED], [REDACTED], UNITED STATES._

_HEAD REASERCHER: __DR. SONIA PLAIT PhD._

_ASSISTANTS:__ DR. ROGER BECKER PhD, DR. DAVID BRIGHT M.D AND DAN KATAISER_

_SUBJECT: __IJI KATAISER (SUBJECT D-1023)_

_PURPOSE OF EXPERIMENT: __CREATION OF NANO-ASSISTED SOLDIER CAPABLE OF WIPING OUT TASEN THREAT._

_SUBJECT NOTES: __IJI KATAISER (SUBJECT D-1023) IS NOT THE PERFECT CANDIDATE FOR KL-23, SHE HAS NO FORMAL MILITARY TRAINING, SHE IS A PACIFIST AND HAS A FEAR OF BLOOD._

_WHEN D-1023 WAS FOUND SHE WAS SUFFERING FROM BURNS AND SHRAPNEL WOUNDS TO THE FACE AND WAS FOUND IN A CATATONIC STATE FOLLOWING TASEN ALPHA STRIKE. SHE WAS RECOVERED BY DAN KATAISER AND DR. BRIGHT._

_D-1023 IS 20 YEARS OLD, FEMALE AND IS 6 FOOT 3 WEIGHING 74.4 KG(164.0 LB) SHE WAS SELECTED DUE TO HER DETERMINATION TO STAY ALIVE; SURVIVAL AFTER 22 HOURS IN A CATATONIC STATE UNAIDED IS CERTAINLY A FEAT._

_HER PERSONALITY APPEARS TO BE ONE OF NON-VIOLENCE. SHE WILL AVOID CONFLICT WHENEVER POSSIBLE AND IS REPORTED TO HAVE A FEAR OF BLOOD._

_OTHERWISE HER PSYCHOLOGICAL PROFILE IS UNREMARKABLE. SHE MIGHT SUFFER TRAUMA FROM LOSS OF FATHER DR. RONALD KATAISER AND SISTER MIA KATAISER._

_DESPITE PROTESTS FROM DAN KATAISER, SHE WAS SELECTED OVER HIM TO TAKE THE FOLLOWING UPGRADES:_

_NECK AND HEAD: __NANOFIELD CONTROLLER._

_ARMS:__ 2x STRENGTH AMPLIFIERS._

_LEGS:__ 4x STRENGTH AMPLIFIERS._

_HEART:__ ADVANCED EXPERIMENTAL PACEMAKER DESIGNED TO RESIST ELECTROMAGNETIC PULSES._

_SHE IS ARMED WITH A __**"KL-53 TASEN-MADE KOMATO GENERAL REPLICA NANOGUN (GEN2)" **__WHICH WAS STOLEN FROM A DETAINED TASEN ELITE. WE TERMINATED HIM SOON AFTER WITH THE NANOGUN._

_IT IS EQUIPPED WITH THE "SHOTGUN.", A RARELY-USED NANOWEAPON. ALL OTHER NANOWEAPONS WERE WIPED FOLLOWING ELITE'S DEATH._

_IT IS UP TO HER WHETHER OR NOT SHE USES IT._

_- DR. BECKER._

Sollux read the entire document. He did not notice Iji standing behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Iji's eyes were puffy from crying. "What is this?"

"Oh. I was just curious..." Sollux said in defence.

"What is this here?" Iji highlighted a sentence in the report and read it aloud. "Despite protests from Dan Kataiser, she was selected over him to take the following upgrades?"

"I was wondering about that...Who's Dan?"

"Brother." Iji's eyes were focused on the screen. "All this was on my gun?"

"Yesth, I believe so." Sollux adjusted his glasses. "So you have a thing in your neck? Cool."

Iji crouched down and held her hand to the right side of her neck. She fumbled around until she felt a metal box. She then shut her eyes until a click was heard.

"According to my controller...My Nanoshield went down. I'm unshielded..." Iji looked at Sollux with slight fear in her eyes.

"So?"

"If they come for me...I'm doomed..." Iji sat on the ground. She reached up and grabbed her gun. She cradled it in her hands, it's cold metal somehow comforting her.

"Hey!" Nepeta crouched down next to Iji. "What's wrong?"

Iji said nothing to Nepeta. She could swear that when she blinked when looking at Nepeta that it was Mia. Iji shook her head and continued hugging the gun.

Sollux put his hand on Nepeta's shoulder. "Just leave her. KK and the others will be here soon. Most likely queuing for the TP pad."

Karkat teleported in. He looked at Iji.

"She's still blubbering?"

"KK, leave her alone." Sollux looked over his glasses and tapped Karkat's shoulder and whispered to him. "If you read that document there you'll see why."

"Whatever. Look drop that damn thing, stand up and conduct yourself like a fucking adult!"

Iji remained silent.

"You want to act like a fucking grub then fine!" Karkat walked over to his terminal.

Iji looked up at Nepeta. She stood up and kept the gun in her hands.

"Hey..." said Iji weakly.

"Hello!" Nepeta exclaimed excitedly. "I'm Nepeta!"

"Nice to meet you..." Iji looked down. "My name is Iji. Iji Kataiser."

Nepeta looked at Iji. She got up and tackled her to the floor.

"What the hell?" yelled Iji.

"I think that means she likes you! Take her home and buy a damn basket for the little kitten before she gets bored with you." Karkat mocked.

Nepeta got up from the tackle.

Iji looked at the other trolls who were staring at her.

"What?" asked Iji.

* * *

_Honestly, I could rename this "Iji Makes Alien Friends and Suffers from Crippling Psychological Disorders"_

_-Steventheman  
_


End file.
